Power of the Mind
by Hollytrek
Summary: The Enterprise goes to a planet to rescue the survivors of a wreak. However when they get there they run into problems.
1. Chapter one

Star Trek: Power of the Mind  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain's Log, U.S.S. Enterprise, stardate 8730.1  
We received direct orders from Starfleet to beam down to the planet Tatooine to rescue the survivors of a ship that crashed over a year ago. They just recently discovered ship files that said where the shuttles with the remaining crew had landed. The ship had tried to send this information to Starfleet earlier, but could not, due to damages. So when the remains of the ship were finally found, that information was discovered. Starfleet is not sure how many people could survive that long, since Tatooine is a desert planet. Therefore, Science Officer Spock and myself are beaming down to the planet's surface to search for survivors.  
  
"Captain, picking up two life forms at 3.5 degrees south."   
"Thank you, Mr.Spock. What do you say we go find those survivors," Captain Kirk said as they started off. They walked along past all the native desert plants and the dusty lizard like creatures that scurried from shady spot to shady spot across the scorching sands. Finally they came to a mountain. "Spock, do you make anything of those markings?" Kirk asked; he was referring to a group of large symbols etched in the rock.  
"Negative, captain, but they seem to be a writing of some kind. Perhaps the people that got to this planet wrote them, but I see no sense in them," Spock replied. "Captain, the life forms seem to be on the other side of this mountain," he added after a quick glimpse at his tricorder.  
"Then I suggest we find a way around to the other side." They started off again, not knowing that someone knew of their arrival.  
After a long walk, they came to a passageway that seemed to lead to the other side of the mountain. As they neared the end of the passage, they could hear running water. When they stepped out into sunlight they were amazed to see a shimmering river, flowing from a rainbow waterfall. All around the river was lush greenery that resembled a rainforest, "Spock, wasn't this supposed to be a desert planet?"   
"Yes, it is a dessert planet, captain, but I do not see how this area would not be detected by the sensors aboard the Enterprise. With an area like this, perhaps quite a few people are still alive."  
Before their conversation could go any further, two ladies emerged from the 'rainforest' on the other side of the river. Their conversation also stopped as they noticed the two officers. They just stood there staring at the "intruders" as if paralyzed by the sight.   
Kirk stepped forward, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Are you the only survivors? Where are the others?" Kirk asked looking from one girl to the other and trying to determine how old they were. The girl on the right had long blond hair and big blue eyes. He guessed she was probably around 25 years old. She wore a blue dress that sashes over one shoulder leaving the other shoulder bare. She had a large clip in her hair and a big diamond ring that looked like a mini star when the sun hit it. The girl to her left also had long hair, but her hair was a light brown. She also had big blue eyes and wore a similar dress but her skirt flared out more. She also wore a crystal necklace. They didn't look like they had crashed landed. You would almost think that they were there on a vacation.  
Finally, the blond stepped forward, "There are no other survivors." Kirk thought that perhaps she had suffered brain damage and did not know the meaning of the word.   
He made a mental note to make sure Dr. McCoy did a real thorough examination before he continued, "Where are the other people?"   
He still received the same answer, "There are no others."   
Spock, who had been silent till that time then, stepped up to stand beside Kirk. "Perhaps we should beam these two up."   
"You're right, Mr.Spock, we should at least get these two out of here," Kirk said; as he flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."   
"Scott here captain," came the reply.   
"Four to beam up."   
"NO!" exclaimed the brown haired girl. Kirk turned and saw her step up to stand beside the blonde. "We will not leave this planet," she shouted.   
"I'm sorry, but we have orders from Starfleet to bring you home."   
"I don't care what Starfleet says, we will not leave."   
Before Kirk could say another word Spock started, "Why do you wish to remain here?"   
"It is our home, and we love it." Spock turned to see Kirk reopening his communicator.   
All of a sudden, she crossed the river and ran at the two officers. Spock was quicker though and had his phaser up and fired before they reached them. As she hit the ground, her blonde friend rushed over. "What have you done?" she asked staring at her friend.   
Kirk felt hurt. Did she actually think they would kill people if it could be avoided? "She is only stunned." Breaking the silence he readdressed his communicator, "Scotty beam us up." He stole a glimpse over at the blonde, who sent him back such a look that would have killed him if looks could kill, but she remained silent. Good, he thought to himself, at least she will not make it too hard to beam her up. "Energize."   
"Aye, aye captain."   
The mountain started to shimmer, and then it disappeared as they found themselves in the transporter room aboard the Enterprise. Kirk stepped down off the platform and looked around to see who was all there. Scotty was behind the controls; McCoy stood beside him, and behind them stood two security guards. He turned around to face his guests and saw the blonde was helping her friend to her feet. Spock joined the captain by his side. Kirk addressed the visitors, "I believe you know my name, but I still do not know yours."   
The blonde stepped forward, "My name is Marie and her name is..."   
"My name is Amanda," Amanda said, interrupting her friend.   
"Good, now that that is settled, you will be escorted to sickbay," Kirk said, nodding at the security guards and Dr.McCoy. "Doctor, it's all yours," Kirk motioned for Marie and Amanda to follow Dr.McCoy. At first it looked as though Amanda was going to object, but she must have had second thoughts because she joined Marie following the doctor. "Well, Mister Spock, what do you think?"   
"I suggest we beam back down, captain, and conduct another search."   
"Good, I agree, Mr.Spock, we'll beam back down after we know about our first two visitor. Maybe we'll find some more answers, and perhaps, we can figure out where that forest came from."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
"Nurse, pass me that data pad," Dr.McCoy said from behind his desk. "The captain wanted a full report on these two and I plan to give it to him, but there isn't much to report. They seem to be just fine, except for that power reading we got from their jewelry. Better make sure he gets the readout of it."   
"Doctor, I finished entering the report into the computer," Nurse Chapel said, coming up behind McCoy.   
"Good, you can go tell the security guards they can take the ladies to their room."   
"Right away, doctor," Chapel said as the door slid open revealing the two security guards, whom McCoy had made wait outside. "You can take the ladies to their rooms now, gentlemen," Chapel said turning to allow the two to enter and walk over to the two ladies.   
"O.K., let's go," one of the guards said, as he motioned for the girls to walk in front of him and follow the other guard out of sickbay.   
As the doors slid closed behind them, Marie hurried to catch up with the guard in front while Amanda slowed down to walk beside the guard that had been following them. "We can walk by ourselves," both Amanda and Marie flirtingly told the guard they now stood by.   
"Sorry, but captain's orders are that we walk to your rooms and stand guard."   
"Don't you trust us?" Amanda asked looking at both guards with innocents in her eyes.   
"Even if we did trust you, you don't know which room the captain gave you."   
Amanda grabbed her necklace and flipped the charm over which started to glow. Both guards stared at the charm with unblinking eyes, "Now what rooms are ours boys?"   
"Room 306," the guard replied in a rather dreamy voice.   
"Now return to your room 'till the captain wants you."   
"Yes, ma'am." Both guards turned and headed off in the direction of their room.   
"That was easy enough," Amanda said, flipping her charm back over.   
"Good job, Amanda," said Marie, as she walked up to stand next to Amanda.   
"Now, Marie, let's go find our room."  
  
On their walk back to their room, Marie and Amanda "borrowed" starfleet uniforms, so they didn't attract too many glances. They entered the room and looked around. Amanda noticed a computer on the far side of the room. "Hey, Marie, do you think you could work with that?" Amanda said motioning towards the computer.   
Marie smiled and took out her hair clip. "It would be my pleasure." She walked up and placed her hair clip on the computer pressing a small button on the back, "Now to plan our escape."   
"Start by locating engineering, Marie."   
"That's too easy, Amanda. Marie took out a small calculator looking thing and plugged it into the computer. I'll set it to voice command for this easy stuff. Computer show me the location of engineering." The location popped up on the screen.   
"Perfect, Marie, I think I know how I can keep the Enterprise from leaving orbit until we want it to."   
"And now seems to be the best time," Marie said. "The captain and Mr.Spock just beamed back down to the planet's surface to search again for survivors. Pity, they didn't believe us that there were no others."   
"Perfect, Marie, and while I'm gone you can work on erasing those medical files about us."   
"Of course, Amanda, good luck with the engineering."   
"You too, Marie."   
Marie watched as her friend left and decided to keep an eye on her. "Computer, keep the left side of the screen on Amanda." The computer blinked and an image of Amanda walking through the halls appeared. She had changed back into her regular clothes. Marie hoped that was part of the plan and not just an unfortunate mistake. "Well, I guess I should get to work on my assignment," she said turning her attention back to her job. "But, computer, keep Amanda on the screen, since my job isn't as hard as Amanda's. I want to see how she handles hers. She typed a few things into the small "calculator" book. Now computer, show me the medical reports of Marie and Amanda who just recently got physicals." The half of the screen that was not showing Amanda appeared with words all over it. "Computer, delete the whole file." The words on the screen disappeared and the words 'file deleted' appeared on the screen. "Now, computer, are there any other files of this report?" the computer blinked and the words, 'Captain's File', appeared on the screen and reported the same thing that the medical record had said. "Shoot, that doctor wasted no time in informing the captain on everything. Computer, delete this file and any other files of the physicals." All files pertaining to the physicals of subjects Marie and Amanda have been deleted. "Well that is done, now to see how Amanda is doing."  
  
Amanda walked into the engineering room and looking around located a person that looked like a chief engineer. "Excuse me, miss, are you lost?" he said walking over to her.  
"No, but I just love machinery and this is the best place to see machinery."   
"Hey, aren't you one of those people the captain found on the planet?" he said glancing at Amanda.   
"Yes, is there a problem with that?" she said returning the look.  
"Well, I just didn't know that the captain had let you out of your room."   
"Well, he did."   
"Then I suppose you can stay. Since you love machinery so much."   
"Thank you, but I have a question for you."   
"Well, what is it?" he said again turning to face her.   
"Are you the chief engineer?" she said smiling.  
"Why yes, I am."   
"Thank you, I will be quiet while you work." He nodded and smiled before he returned to his work at the controls. Amanda reached down and flipped over her charm that started to glow. She pointed it at the chief who twitched and stopped what he was doing. "Leave engineering and do something else," Marie heard Amanda whisper to the charm that blinked. The man, whom Marie found out was Mr. Scott, turned and left the room. Marie watched as Amanda turned over the charm that stopped glowing immediately. She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. No one was in the lower level but there were a few figures on the upper level. As she moved towards the controls slowly, they were so busy they did not notice her. Marie watched as Amanda programmed the ship to stay in orbit, and transferred all controls to their room. Then Amanda left the room and Marie again saw her walking through the halls a bit faster this time but not fast enough to cause a disturbance.  
  
Amanda walked into the room and glanced at the computer screen. She saw a picture of herself, "Marie, I had a feeling you would watch me."   
"Well, it was too easy to delete a file, but I did learn some bad news."   
"What is it, Marie?" Amanda said sitting down next to Marie.  
"The doctor had already sent a copy to the captain which may be dangerous."   
"Why do you think that, Marie?" Amanda said leaning forward to glance at the screen.  
"Well, the doctor had included the sort of energy our jewelry gave off in his report on us."   
"Well, that was already a danger because the doctor and nurse already knew that."   
"But I did some exploring and found out that the doctor and the nurse had thought of it as a malfunction, and would probably forget it now that their file is deleted. But Captain Kirk has encountered psychics with that power before, and will probably not forget the reading. When he finds out Mr. Scott left duty in the middle of his shift in the engineering, Kirk may figure us out."   
"Why is that such a biggy, Marie?" Amanda said still confused.  
"Because Mr. Scott loves his machinery and would never leave in the middle of something. Kirk will probably remember how that power can affect people. Especially if people remember you were in the room at the time the malfunction happened. Kirk and Spock are back aboard and have called a meeting to talk about this malfunction."   
"Well, Marie, you know what has to be done with someone that discovers our secrets."   
"I remember and I'll be at that meeting to take care of Kirk if he wants to give our secret to the open."   
"See that you are, Marie, and this time I get to watch you do the hard work."  



	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
"Mr.Spock, I still do not see how there were two perfectly healthy people and the other three-hundred dead?" Kirk said as they walked along the hallway on their way to the briefing room.   
"Perhaps the girls discovered the forest after all the others had passed away."   
"But then wouldn't they have buried all the dead, instead of leaving them out to rot?" he asked.   
"They may have left the group before they died and therefore they would not be aware that they had died," Spock replied as they approached the door of the briefing room.  
"Perhaps," Kirk pondered. The door slid open revealing the briefing room. At the table sat Dr.McCoy, Scotty, Checkov, another engineer, and Marie. "This is an official meeting, Miss Marie. I don't think your presence is necessary," Kirk said looking at the uninvited guest.   
"We already told her that, but she would not leave. She said she would be quiet and not interrupt us," McCoy explained, also looking at their guest.   
"Well she can't harm too much, as long as you stay quiet."   
"Oh, believe me, captain, I will not say a word," Marie answered giving him her biggest grin.   
"OK then, lets get started," Kirk said taking his seat.   
"Captain, I don't know what happened, but I was talking to that lass. Suddenly I heard a loud crash out in the hall. I looked around but nobody else had heard it. So I was just starting to get back to work when I heard another crash. I left to check it out and when I found nothing I turned but the doors were locked and when I finally did get back in the damage was already done," Mr. Scott said.  
"Lieutenant, tell me what you saw."   
"All I know is that I saw her friend," he said pointing towards Marie, "come in, then Mr. Scott left."   
"Doctor, do you remember that magnetic reading that you got from the two guests?" Kirk asked.  
"Great," Marie mumbled quiet enough so no one heard. "If he gets any closer I will have to silence him," she whispered to herself. She crossed her fingers but at the rate he was going he would figure it out in seconds. She turned her ring and felt a magnetic power building up.   
Suddenly Spock's tricorder beeped. There was a very strong and dangerous power reading.   
"If what you both say is true then..." Kirk started.  
Spock glanced down at his tricorder just in time to see the power turn in to a weapon and fire. "Captain!" he shouted.  
Everyone turned to look at Spock who had stood up quickly and knocked his chair over.  
It was too late. Marie had shot the captain, powered down, and left. She acted so fast by the time they figured it out the damage was done   
  
Checkov noticed the captain on the floor. "The cap'n," he said rather loudly.   
McCoy ran over to the unconscious captain. "He's dead," he announced after rechecking his medical equipment. "Get him down to sickbay," McCoy said not to anyone particular.   
Spock walked over and picked up the Kirk. "I suggest we continue this some other time," Spock commented leaving the room accompanied by Dr.McCoy.  
  
"I don't know what killed him, all I know is that he was shot," McCoy said turning to face Spock. "Something shot him and sent a radiation through his body killing him," McCoy said, picking up Kirk's wrist to show Spock the deep burn.   
"Doctor, could it be possible to just be simulating death?"   
"Yes, it could be but the burn is real."   
All of a sudden Kirk moaned "Bones," he said in a rather hoarse whisper.  
McCoy almost fell back as the life signs suddenly came back and Kirk opened his eyes suddenly.   
"Doctor, give him a hypo and then go find the file on those girls."  
  
"Are you keeping an eye on those officers, Marie?" Amanda said glancing at the computer screen.  
"Yes, and Kirk seems to be just recovering. Spock just had the doctor go find our files. Boy, are they going to be surprised. Oh dear, Amanda, he's trying to give us away again!" Amanda rushed over to see Kirk starting to discuss them again with Mr.Spock.   
Before Marie could stop her Amanda shouted out an order, "Computer seal the sickbay doors that contain Spock and Kirk and put a gas in there that will knock Kirk out." All of a sudden doors appeared between the doctor's office and the rows of biobeds in the other room, which contained Spock and Kirk. A blue gas appeared in the room, and Kirk was stopped once again.  
  
After the gas faded and the doors reopened, McCoy rushed in and found Spock standing beside Kirk's biobed. "The gas seemed to be only effective on humans," Spock said as McCoy finished checking Kirk and was a bit relieved to see he was still breathing this time. "Doctor, I believe we should have Nurse Chapel stay in here while we finish our meeting."   
"You want me to just leave Kirk in the condition he is in?" McCoy asked looking surprised.  
"Doctor, we have to save the rest of the crew, and he isn't going to wake up for a while anyway." "OK Spock, then let's go."  
  
"That was close, almost too close, Marie. We have to start our escape now, but we can't leave Kirk here, at least not alive."   
"You think we should kill him, Amanda?" Marie asked.  
"It's the safest way Marie, and you know it."   
"I know, I know, but I wish there was another way to deal with him. It would be such a waste to kill him."   
"Perhaps you are right, but that does not mean we will not have to kill him. Now, let's see what our federation friends are up to. Shall we Marie?" Amanda asked sitting down next to Marie.  
  
"Mr.Checkov, any luck at leaving orbit?"   
"Negative, we're stuck tight, sir."   
"Mr. Scott, have you had any luck in overriding whatever is holding us here."  
"No luck so far, sir."   
"McCoy to bridge," rang out over the intercom.   
"Spock here."   
"Spock, the doors to sickbay locked again but this time there was no one inside except for Jim and he was not doing any better than the last time he got locked in. He is even worse!"  
"I'm on my way, Spock out. Lieutenant, tell Mr. Scott to try to open the sickbay doors, and hurry. The captain's life may be in danger."  



	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
"Spock, the door is locked tight and no one can figure out how to get it open, or how it got locked," McCoy said as Spock joined him by the locked door of sickbay.   
"Doctor, wasn't Nurse Chapel in sickbay at the time it locked?" Spock asked turning to face McCoy.  
"No, she had stepped out for a moment to deliver something to the laboratory, but as she took one step out into the hallway the doors locked behind her."   
Spock stepped up to the communicator on the wall, "Spock to engineering."  
"Scotty here."  
"Any luck on either freeing us from orbit or unlocking the sickbay doors?" Spock asked.  
"No luck so far, all we know is something is controlling the ship," came Mr. Scott's answer.   
"Then there is nothing we can do but wait to see what they have planned for us."   
"That seems to be the only thing to do, doctor."  
  
"Hey, Amanda, that was a good idea you had of locking the sickbay doors."   
Amanda turned to face her friend, "Why do you think that?"   
"Well, look for yourself, it is good for us anyway but not the captain or the rest of the crew," Marie said somewhat smiling.  
"Oh well, let's get started on that escape anyway."  
"Computer, put a code on this file so no-one can track this or any other program of ours," Marie began. The computer blinked in acknowledgment.   
"I've got to get one of those hairclips, Marie, they seem to be very handy."   
Marie smiled at her friend and continued, "Amanda, are we going to plan our escape or talk about my hairclip?"   
Amanda returned the smile, "Let's get started. Start by tapping into the transporter controls."   
Marie tapped a couple of codes in and the computer started downloading. As the computer fulfilled the first command Amanda and Marie discussed the rest of their escape. "O.K., Amanda, I got it. Computer, when I give you the signal you are to follow these commands, first beam myself, Amanda, and Captain Kirk directly down to the planets surface. Then you will take this ship on a direct course with no turning back to Star Base 3. Also you will not allow yourself to be reprogrammed. Oh yah, and when we have beamed down you can unlock the sickbay doors, but then you are to lock the captain's quarters."   
"That sounds good Marie, I couldn't have said it better myself."   
"Now all we need to do is wait for the right time to beam down."  
  
In the briefing room another meeting was taking place to figure out what to do. "Spock, we have to try to get Jim out of sickbay."   
"Doctor, you know as much as I do about getting the sickbay open, and nobody even knows why they are locked."   
"Spock, do we have much of a choice for anything?" McCoy said getting a bit annoyed.   
"Mr. Scott, do we have anyway of leaving orbit yet?" Spock said turning to Scotty.   
"Mr.Spock, you know as much as I do, all we know is that something is locking our computers in this orbit."   
"Gentlemen, return to your posts, I will beam down to the surface and see if our solution is down there."   
"I'm going with you," McCoy said standing up.   
"Doctor your presence is not necessary."   
"What else am I supposed to do up here? If there is some way to get Jim out I'll do anything." "Very well doctor, you may come with."  
  
"Amanda look at this," Marie said turning sideways so Amanda could see.   
"What exactly do you want me to see Marie?" Amanda said coming up beside Marie and staring at the words all over the screen.   
"This might make it clearer for you." All of a sudden a picture of Spock and McCoy walking into the transporter room appeared.   
"So the Vulcan and the doctor are beaming down are they."  
"That's what it looks like."   
"But why Marie?" Amanda said still looking a bit confused.   
"They think they will find the answer to the problems they are having, on the surface. Computer bring up the file marked 'escape'." The computer blinked and the words appeared on the screen. "Add another command to the schedule," the computer blinked again. "Before we beam down beam McCoy and Mr.Spock back on board the ship."   
"Good thinking, they really should be on the ship or we would be stuck with three officers instead of one," Amanda said as the computer finished typing out the command.   
"So when do you want to leave?" said Marie as she turned to face her friend.   
"Can I take a nap first?" Amanda answered yawning to show how tired she was.  
"I suppose we could wait a while, because it may be difficult dealing with the captain."   
"Good, I'll be in bed if you need me."   
"And I think I'll look in on our two visitors," Marie said as Amanda left the room and she turned back to her computer.  
  
"Spock, do you have any idea where we are going?" Spock heard as they walked around another bend in the mountain.   
"Doctor, I'm sure we could walk allot faster if you would stop asking questions." There was silence as Spock noticed the passageway that the captain had found the day before last. And just as before they came through the passageway and saw the river and waterfall.   
"Spock," McCoy said looking around at the forest.   
"I'm not picking up any power sources, but it will be hard with all these trees they may be covering any signal. Shall we doctor," Spock said turning to see if McCoy was following then crossed the river and stopped to wait for him.   
"How close do you think you will have to be to find anything, Spock?" McCoy said catching up with Spock.  
"I'm not sure," came the reply as they entered the forest.  
  
"Amanda wake up," Marie said coming into the bedroom. Marie walked up to the bed and pulled the covers back.   
"What now Marie?" Amanda said rolling over and looking at Marie.   
"It's time to go, it has been a half an hour."   
"O.K. I'm up," she said standing up and pulling on her shoes.   
"Good, because the computer is ready to beam all three of us directly down to the planet's surface."   
"Whoa, what good service."   
As Amanda entered the room she heard Marie talking to the computer "...and once you've beamed up McCoy and Spock you will beam the Captain, me, and Amanda directly down and then take this ship to starbase three."   
"I thought it already knew that Marie, you're treating it like a little kid."   
"I just wanted to make sure it understood," Marie said removing her hairclip and putting it back in her hair.   
"Won't the computer forget now that you have removed the hairclip?" said Amanda walking up to stand beside Marie.   
"Nope, I put a chip from my hairclip into the computer so that it can't forget."   
"Good thinking now lets go."   
"O.K. computer, energize." They watched as Spock and McCoy appeared on the transporter pad then the room started to shimmer.   



	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
"What happened?" McCoy said as he suddenly found himself back aboard the Enterprise. "Mr.Spock, I didn't know you were beaming back," Scotty said coming into the transporter room. He glanced around but didn't see anybody at the controls, "How did you get back?"   
"We don't know but all of a sudden we were beaming up," McCoy said before Spock could say anything.   
"Mr. Scott are you sure that somebody didn't energize the transporter from somewhere else?" Mr.Spock asked looking at Scotty.   
"I don't think you can do it, but someone may have overridden the transporter controls," Mr. Scott said after a moment.   
"Why don't you look into that, Mr. Scott?" Spock said as he stepped up to the communicator on the wall. "Spock to bridge."   
"Sulu here, "came the reply.   
"Mr. Sulu, have we had any luck at leaving orbit yet?" Spock asked.   
"We just left orbit, it just all of a sudden released us and now we're on a direct course for starbase three and we can't turn it around."   
"Did somebody get the sickbay doors unlocked?" McCoy said also stepping up to the communicator.   
"The doors just unlocked doctor," McCoy looked at Spock and left the room.   
"That's all Sulu, Spock out," Spock turned off the communicator, and then turned it back on. "Spock to sickbay."  
"McCoy here," came a rather depressed reply.   
"Was the captain in sickbay doctor?" Spock asked.   
"He's not in here Spock, he's gone. Although he might have left sickbay and gone elsewhere."   
"I doubt it doctor, because the captain wasn't in the best of shape he wouldn't have left by himself."   
"Well then, where is he Spock?" McCoy said starting to get annoyed.   
"Mr. Scott, when the malfunction in the transporter happened and beamed us up could it also have beamed people down to the surface before we left orbit?" said Spock again turning his attention to the engineer.   
"Aye, it could have," Scotty said turning to the file of transports, "and according to this there was a beaming up and a beaming down before we left orbit. .But I can't get any more information somehow there is a lock on the file."   
"Doctor, what little information we have I have come to the conclusion that the captain is no longer aboard this ship, but is down on the planet Tatooine."  
  
"Amanda, they figured us out," Marie said turning to Amanda.   
"Oh well, by the time they get back here we'll already be done," said Amanda as she walked up to stand beside Marie who sat at their home computer. "How did you manage to get that picture?" Amanda said motioning towards the screen, which now showed Spock and Scotty leaving the transporter room.   
"I downloaded the camera controls into my hairclip before we left," Marie said as she got up and walked over to the wall. She pressed a button and the wall slid up revealing Kirk lying on a bed with medical equipment around him.   
"Is he still sleeping Marie?" Marie heard as Amanda walked up behind her.   
"He has to sleep until he is recovered, which shouldn't be to much longer. He is of little use to use in his present condition."  
"Marie, I think he is waking up." As Amanda spoke Kirk rolled over still half asleep but waking up.   
"He can't get to us though, because of the force field."   
Amanda suddenly glanced over at the computer, which now showed the Enterprise coming up to starbase 3, "Marie, I suggest you get whatever you have in mind done soon because the Enterprise will be here in three hours."   
Marie nodded, "Computer remove force field." The lights that were around Kirk's cell shut off and Marie entered the room followed by their pet droid. Amanda walked over and sat down at the computer to see if she could find anything interesting aboard the Enterprise.  
  
"Mr.Spock, we again have control of the ship," Checkov said after a quick glance at his panel. "Mr.Checkov lay in a course that will take us back to Tatooine, Mr.Sulu warp 5," Spock answered from the captain's chair.   
"What do you plan to do when you get there?" said McCoy has he walked up to stand beside the captain's chair.   
"We will have to see what our situation is once we get back to the planet, doctor. "Silence then enveloped the bridge as everyone wondered what they would find at Tatooine.  
  
"Marie, what exactly are you doing in there?" Amanda asked, seeing that all she was going to find on the Enterprise was boring. She walked in to the room to stand beside Marie who was looking at Kirk who now had some kind of headgear on.   
"I had to cover up his memories, so when the Enterprise comes he won't try to leave," came Amanda's answer as Marie punched some more buttons on the headpiece.   
"Are you going to give him the same psychokinetic powers we have?" Amanda said watching Marie press some more buttons.   
"Yah, why not?" said Marie as she shot a glance at Amanda.   
"I wasn't objecting, I was asking," Amanda said returning the glance. Suddenly Kirk fell back in the bed, which he had been sitting on. "What happened?" Marie heard Amanda say in a rather shocked voice.   
"Wouldn't you be tired if you just received a power you were not born with?" Marie said trying to calm her friend.   
"Well, I suppose I would," Amanda said returning to the computer to look for something new now that the excitement was over. Before she reached the computer she turned, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Master Deborah is returning today."   
Marie turned around with a surprised look on her face, "She's coming back today, oh great, we have got to get Kirk ready to meet her. "Amanda turned and sat down at the computer to watch the Enterprise again.  
  
"Mr.Spock, we are in orbit of Tatooine again," Mr.Sulu said turning around to look at Spock.   
"Stay in orbit Mr.Sulu, lieutenant have a security team meet me in the transporter room."   
"I'm going with you Spock," McCoy said following Spock to the turbo lift.   
"If you wish doctor, you may be of some help this time," Spock said allowing McCoy to follow him.  
  
"Did you find anything interesting to watch Amanda?" Marie said coming out of Kirk's room and closing the wall.   
"Not really, but we are going to have company any time soon," Amanda said turning around.   
"Marie, Amanda, is any body home?" came a voice from the doorway.   
"Oh dear, she's back early. You can come in Deborah," Amanda said shooting a glance at Marie who double-checked to make sure the wall was locked down tight.   
Suddenly a form walked into the room, "I thought you would still be dealing with the Enterprise girls."   
"We got done what we needed to do and came back, although the Enterprise is in orbit again and a few people are beaming down," Marie said answering the girl's question.   
"Why did they return, did they need you that much?" Deborah said stepping inside.   
"I hope you warned Kirk about how powerful she is," Amanda whispered to Marie before she continued, "well, they really came back for something of theirs, Deborah."   
"And what would that be?" Deborah said looking at both girls.   
"This," Marie said stepping over to the wall and pressing the button that slid the wall up. Inside lay Kirk on the bed but Marie had removed the medical equipment.   
"And who, may I ask, is he?" Deborah said again looking at both girls.   
"The captain of the Enterprise," Marie said in a soft voice.   
"You kidnapped the captain of the Enterprise, for what reason."   
"He figured out our secret," Amanda said coming to her friends rescue.   
"Well then, he has already been given the powers I am guessing, so we shall leave him to deal with his space friends."   
Marie gasped, "But Deborah, he just got them."   
"Then he can prove he is loyal by at least attacking, and we shall come and save him if necessary."   
"Very well, computer remove force field," Marie said turning to the computer.   
"Hurry up Marie we have to get out of here, they just caught Kirk's signal."   
"Computer wake him up," said Marie as she turned to leave. "Good luck Kirk," she whispered as Deborah transferred her to her house in the sky.   



	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
"How much farther is it Spock?' McCoy said trudging along behind Spock.   
"Doctor, I did not ask you to come along, so if you don't mind I would like some quiet so we will not be spotted by anything or anyone."   
"Mr.Spock, I'm picking up a life form in that direction," said Checkov as he looked at his tricorder.   
"I'm well aware of that Mr.Checkov," Spock said also examining his tricorder.   
"Do you think it could be Jim?" McCoy said catching up with Spock.   
"It may be the captain doctor, and it could be someone else. That is why we must be quiet. " Spock stopped suddenly, "everyone stop the life form is around here." Suddenly something jumped out at the two security guards at the back knocked them down hard, then stood up to face the others.   
McCoy gasped, "It's Jim!"   
Spock moved back slowly to stand beside McCoy, "I'm not sure what is going on, but we have to knock him out. Checkov try your stun, McCoy use a hypo and I'll try the Vulcan pinch. Get ready to attack and beware, he seems dangerous." All three slid off in different directions and watched for Spock's signal. Spock raised his hand, which symbolized the attack. Checkov shot in from the front along with Spock, but Kirk turned with his glowing eyes and threw them against the trees with out even touching them. McCoy snuck up behind Kirk and gave him an injection before he had a chance to respond.   
McCoy rushed over to Spock who was helping Checkov up, "Is everyone okay?"   
"Doctor I suggest you go check the guards," who were just starting to move a little. McCoy helped them to their feet and told them to keep an eye on the captain. Suddenly a bright light appeared and as it faded McCoy saw Marie, Amanda, and a girl he had never seen before. Spock and Checkov suddenly flew back to stand beside McCoy. Kirk rose up into the air and was taken back to the girls, who woke him up with a twitch of their wrists.   
Kirk stood up next to Marie with the same evil look as the others. "You are strong against one but weak against four," the girl said stepping forward. "My name is Deborah and this is my planet so you will leave now," she lifted up her hand and Spock's communicator opened ready to be used.   
"Spock to Enterprise," he didn't wait for the answer, "beam Mr.Checkov and the security guards up now with no questions." The guards and Checkov started to shimmer and then disappeared.   
"What about you and Doctor McCoy?" came Scotty's voice but Spock closed his communicator. "Fools!" Deborah snapped and both Spock's and McCoy's communicators disappeared. "If you will not leave then you will stay, but not as my guests."   
Spock and McCoy then found themselves in a cell with a force field around it. They saw Kirk and the girls outside the cell, "Now Kirk, if there are any problems I want you to signal me at Deborah's house," Marie said before she turned to prepare for Deborah to beam her up. Marie disappeared and they were left alone with only Kirk.   
"Spock, we can't do anything in this cell," McCoy said coming up to stand beside Spock.   
"Their only weakness seems to be their anger if we can trick him into letting us out, we could knock him out again and try to get him to remember us, perhaps he would know how to get out of here."   
"They seem to have a highly educated computer, Spock."   
"They do doctor, and that is what I plan to use."   
"But Spock, anger is a human emotion and isn't logical," McCoy said staring at Spock.   
"It is illogical, but it seems to be the only way to get out of here and bring the captain with us in one piece." Kirk walked in front of the cage and sat down at the computer.   
"Hey, isn't that the Enterprise?" McCoy said motioning towards the computer.   
"Yes, it is doctor. They must have gotten control of the Enterprise camera's and used that to plan their attack."  
"Spock, if you are planning something I recommend you do it soon."   
"I'm not that good at human emotions but I shall try."   
"And I can help you."   
"Kirk, can you let us out or are you afraid to," Spock said stuttering as he went along. Boy, Vulcans sure do have problems with emotions and Spock is having a hard time teasing Kirk, McCoy thought.   
Kirk stood up and walked over to the cage, "I'm afraid of no one!"   
"Then why not let us out," Spock said.   
"Then you may come out, but the doctor stays," Kirk said grabbing the key.   
"Are you afraid to let us both out? Are you afraid we will attack and beat you if you let us both out?" Spock said and still struggling McCoy noticed.   
"I'm afraid of nobody you are no threat," Kirk said removing the force field and stepping back so they could exit. Ouch that had to hurt, thought McCoy as he watched Kirk.  
McCoy followed Spock who watched as Kirk returned to the computer. "You did a pretty good job for your first try Spock," said McCoy in a somewhat teasingly way.   
Spock ignored the comment and continued, "That computer can do almost anything. It should be very helpful."   
"OK, but how do we get to the computer?" McCoy asked although he already knew the answer. "The only logical way is to knock him out the way we did before. It did work if you remember but the girls came to his rescue."   
"OK, I've got my hypo, you distract him and I'll knock him out."   
Spock snuck up and questioned Kirk, "How does that computer work?"   
"I can't tell..." Spock saw McCoy stand up beside Kirk.   
"Now to figure out this computer. It's voice activated and shouldn't be too hard to figure out." "Spock what's this?" McCoy said picking up a strange hat-like computer.   
"Doctor, I believe you just found the machine that got us into this. Get the captain ready."   
  



	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7  
  
Spock placed the computer on Kirk's head, "Computer restore captain Kirk's memory." The computer blinked for about a minute then stopped and shut down.   
Kirk stood rather shaky, "Spock, Bones? What are you doing here?" he said looking at both officers.   
He stumbled forward but Spock caught him, "Captain, we came back to retrieve you."   
"Jim, we have to get out of here," McCoy said getting Kirk to sit down.   
"Do you know where our communicators are captain?" Spock asked.   
"Yes, they should be in that cupboard," he said motioning towards a cupboard. Spock opened the cupboard and took out the communicators, but before he could do anything the room started to shimmer.   
Suddenly Marie, Amanda, and Deborah stood in the doorway. "Kirk I'm disappointed in you. You fell for their tricks and let them out," Amanda said stepping forward.   
Deborah raised her hand and sent Spock and McCoy flying back into their cell. She flicked her wrist again and the wall opened up revealing another cell, which she sent Kirk flying into. "Marie, I have more work to do and I am guessing that Amanda and I can trust you better with our prisoners."   
Marie nodded, "I'll watch them."   
"Good, come Amanda let's go," they started to shimmer then disappeared.   
Marie walked over to the chair then collapsed in tears. "Why did we have to do it?" she turned to look at Kirk. "You wouldn't have harmed us, would you?" Marie asked walking over to stand by Kirk's cell.   
"We didn't mean you any harm, we were just following orders."   
"I know you were, I knew it all along but Amanda always called me weak and I was trying to prove her wrong," Marie said as she deactivated the force field and walked in to stand beside Kirk. "Please, I'll let you go but don't tell Starfleet about us, please," she said breaking out into more tears.   
Kirk walked up and hugged her, "I won't mention a word."   
Marie hugged him back, "I knew you would understand. Now you must go before the others return." she ran over and deactivated the field that held Spock and McCoy.   
"But Marie won't they get mad at you for letting us escape?' Kirk asked turning to face Marie.   
"Oh, they'll be mad for a while but they'll get over it. But wait Kirk, your powers. Computer drain the psychic powers out of the captain." The computer blinked and Kirk stumbled a little but Marie caught him.   
"I'll never get used to that," Kirk said smiling at Marie.   
Marie smiled back, "You must go now." Marie watched as the officers disappeared and sat down at the computer to watch the Enterprise leave orbit before she destroyed her control of the cameras.  
  
"Mr.Spock, is it true that you had to use human emotions to beat me?" Kirk said walking up to stand beside Spock who sat at his science station.   
"I looked at all the solutions and the only one seemed to be emotions, since that is a humans weak spot," Spock said not even bothering to look up.   
"Mr.Spock you aren't going to admit that for once you came to a solution that may not have been totally logical," Kirk said smiling.   
"No," Spock said.   
Giggles and laughs broke out over the bridge, "Mr.Sulu take out of orbit."   
"Aye, aye, captain."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!   



End file.
